


Altered Horizon

by WaywardSun1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardSun1/pseuds/WaywardSun1
Summary: This is a bit dark. Told from Dean’s point of view. Cas and Gabe aren't good guys. Sorry.I would greatly appreciate a comment of any kind...even if you hate it. Thank you :)





	Altered Horizon

Gabriel's cheeks rotated through the color wheel as all the emotions hit him one after another. Then his expression went flat, the rainbows turning to black in his eyes, and my heart stalled like a dusty old engine.

"You enjoyed yourself back there," he growled, eyes narrowing. Not a single muscle twitched otherwise. 

I shrugged nonchalantly, although it was quite a surprise that he had read my mind. I liked fighting, but had always kept it from him. There was no time to answer, however. I was too drunk and needed to sit first. Just as my butt hit the sofa he stepped forward quicker than I could react and slapped me in the face. Hard.

There was no helping the deep gasp that escaped my lungs from the shock. It took every ounce of willpower not to reach up and cover my stinging cheek with my non-broken hand. I stayed still, as motionless as he was again.

"G-Gabe," I stuttered out after a few seconds. "Not trying to get out of anything, here, but...you should know that I'm injured. Can you-"

"Where?"

"My right hand is broken." Now the tears were flowing freely; I couldn't help it.

"Anything else?”

I shook my head. He bent over and healed my crooked fingers, then straightened up and walked away purposefully, his raincoat swishing loudly. I shifted a little to place my weight more evenly on both sore hips, and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. Something in my head felt different, too. Off.

 _Shit..._ I was sober as a nun now, too. Damn you, Gabe.

Less than a minute later he was back in the room, but I kept my eyes closed and buried in my hands. I was confused and surprised to hear the rolling of suitcase wheels across the floor; their path ending directly in front of my feet. 

“Is this big enough for all your belongings?" Gabriel asked quietly. I looked up uncomprehendingly; the piece of luggage in question was enormous. How long of a trip were we going on?

"Um." My cheek was stinging so hard now, it was making it impossible to focus. I could no longer resist pressing on it with my newly healed hand, but that didn't help.

 

 

"Dean, in case it isn't clear, I'm kicking you out, since there is no apology I could possibly accept. We're done."

My heart jolted painfully at that unexpected but not wholly unsurprising news. "Um," I repeated dumbly.

"Stand up, please. Take this. I have others if you need more room. You have half an hour to get out of my house."

My nose was running now, too, and there was no place to wipe it. Great. 

"I have nowhere to go," I mumbled as I rose, instantly hating myself for even starting to sound like I was about to ask him to change his mind.

"You know I'll take care of you and wouldn't just leave you destitute on the streets. Pick a hotel and I'll pay for a one week stay.”

"Thank you," I replied calmly, although I was anything but. The world had started to spin around me a little, and my heart was pounding. "Pretty sure I'll need a second suitcase. Or a box, if-"

He turned away and disappeared again. I pulled up the handle of the suitcase and numbly locked it into place. My mind was blank. No thoughts, no emotions. Nothing.

Gabriel came back, rolling my own old suitcase that I forgot we had put in the garage when I first moved in.

"This is yours," he said unnecessarily. "Is that enough now?"

I nodded. 

He reached a hand toward my face and I flinched, thinking he was going to slap me again. He didn't, was just admiring his handiwork.

"Dean. I've done everything for you that you've ever wanted. There is literally nothing more I could do to make you welcome into my family. No indications that I would walk into a bar and find you punching the shit out of my brother. It's unforgivable."

"What were _you_ doing at the bar?" I challenged hotly. Needlessly.

Gabriel cocked his head a little. "I was driving home and saw the Impala parked outside. So I went inside with the hopes of joining you for a drink after a long day. Joke's on me, huh? Start packing. I have to go call Castiel now and deal with him."

"So, what, are you going to slap him, too?" I spit out bitterly.

Gabriel walked away. I didn't bother to stop him, or try to tell him the whole story. That Castiel had come onto me again, wanting things he couldn't have. Demanding. _Just this once_. Grabbed my crotch. Wouldn't take no for an answer. Didn't care that I was his brother's loyal diamond in the rough.

So I fought him. It had been a long time coming. Somewhere in between punches, the little box with the ring I had bought to propose tonight to Gabriel fell out of my jeans. A quick search on the floor recovered it, and Castiel's eyes went wide as he realized what it meant. 

Fuck Gabe. Fuck his brother, too. They deserved each other.

I took the house key off the lanyard and placed it on the side table, then went upstairs to pack my things. Gabriel's car was gone by the time I went out the door and threw the suitcases in the Impala. Gabe had left an envelope on the driver seat containing a copy of a reservation he made for me at the most expensive hotel in town. Prepaid, for a week.

On the way there I drove past the bar where he’d caught me beating his brother to a pulp. Gabriel and Castiel were outside, talking heatedly, arms flailing everywhere. Gabriel looked pained. Regretful. 

Castiel startled a little, then pointed at the noisy Impala as I sat at a red light. Gabriel immediately turned and ran toward me, calling my name and waving. Judging by his expression he was obviously aggrieved, and deeply sorry, and everything else he could possibility be under the circumstances.

My heart jolted again as I realized what this meant. Castiel had told him what happened...no, it was far more likely he made something up or someone at the bar saw what was going on and snitched. Either way, I was clearly vindicated. I could have Gabriel back. My life back. My future back.

_Everything._ I could have it back...my heart warmed instantly, and I turned on my blinker to go left into the bar's parking lot. 

_Everything_...

The light turned green just as my heart turned cold again. Gabriel was on the sidewalk now, waiting to greet me when I pulled in, his eyes wet with tears and his face lit with hope.

The car behind me honked in impatience as I stayed unmoving. I felt the ring's box digging sharply into my side, and reached down to adjust it a little. Shifted my hips just a bit. Put both hands on the wheel.

_Honk. HONK!_

"Dean?" I could hear Gabriel call over the rumble of the engine.

_Everything_...

My cheek began to tingle and burn a little again. That slap was part of _everything_ , too, wasn’t it? And would always be. 

_Fuck_.

I looked straight at Gabe and shook my head. Then I flicked my turn signal off and went straight through the green.

Baby and I drove until I could breathe freely again, without all the gasping and hitching and snot, then stopped for fast food and gas. And tissue, and Tylenol.

I didn’t know what else to do after that except get back on the road. Headed anywhere but back where I’d come from.

Somewhere along the way, I angrily dug the ring out of my pocket and pulled the car over. Without hesitation I threw it like a baseball pitch, far into a ravine.

It pained me for a brief moment. Briefer than it should have. 

Then I got back in the Impala and kept driving, in search of a motel I could afford for a while with my own money.

\---------------------

The End 

 


End file.
